<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>get down with the sickness by Autodidact, spiraldistortion (bisexualthorin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940028">get down with the sickness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autodidact/pseuds/Autodidact'>Autodidact</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualthorin/pseuds/spiraldistortion'>spiraldistortion (bisexualthorin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonah Madness [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans John Amherst, Trans Jonah Magnus, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, unsanitary sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autodidact/pseuds/Autodidact, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualthorin/pseuds/spiraldistortion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look,” he says, a finger moving up to slip into Jonah’s mouth. “Look upon my kingdom of filth.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonah Magnus/John Amherst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonah Madness [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Associated Articles Regarding One Jonah Magnus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>get down with the sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstick_spit/gifts">lipstick_spit</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the sixth of a series of requests Jay (@gummybyrd on twitter) and I (Cat/spiraldistortion) took as a part of a Jonah-centric art/fic collab we ran live on discord. We gave ourselves 5 minutes to plan and 40 minutes to work, and these are the results!</p><p>The prompt for this was "Jonah/Amherst pegging".</p><p>Jonah and Amherst are trans and the word cock is used in reference to their genitals.</p><p>The title is from Down with the Sickness by Disturbed</p><p>As always, huge thanks and love to everyone in the eye horror server.</p><p>Podfic recorded by Leto (Autodidact).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe><br/>
<a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/6h3v2jkn4i7db2v/get%20down%20with%20the%20sickness.mp3?dl=0">Download</a>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Countless bodies have I broken,” the hoarse voice rasps in his ear. “Innumerable lives have I crushed within a grip of fever and rot and sick.”</p><p>Jonah squirms in his lap, scrabbles for purchase against the arms hooked around his thighs, slipping through the ichor ineffectually.</p><p>“And you think I can’t break you over my knee just as easily?” He punctuates his question with a snap of his hips, fucking up into Jonah cruelly. Every thrust of his hips against Jonah’s rings out with a wet squelch, and Jonah’s arousal roils through his belly like nausea.</p><p>A hand slides up over Jonah’s chest, leaving a trail of viscous slime in its wake. He grips Jonah’s chin tightly, forcing his head to look upward and outward over the crush of bodies around them.</p><p>“Look,” he says, a finger moving up to slip into Jonah’s mouth. “Look upon my kingdom of filth.”</p><p>Jonah feels flushed and fevered, queasy and congested, panting through his mouth around the slick fingers on his tongue. The unyielding metal of the man’s cock spears Jonah open, splits him like soft, bruised skin, and his legs shake only weakly as his muscles loosen in fatigue.</p><p>“Here at the seat of my power, you have no choice but to yield to me,” he says, and slides his hand down to grip Jonah’s throat. “All men will yield to me, in time.</p><p>Jonah gasps desperately for air as his airway closes off, crushed by the force of the man’s hand and the swelling of his throat alike. His moans are small, wheezing things as the man fucks into him without mercy, mind hazy and muddled.</p><p>Jonah slides a hand down the flushed, bloated curve of his stomach, but the man stops him before he can reach his cock.</p><p>“All you get is the sickly curl of corruption, the stinging pain of infection.” He licks a hot, sticky stripe up to Jonah’s ear. “And if you’re lucky, I’ll deign to grant you the sweet release of death.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>